In various machining processes, such as, for example, in computer numeric control (CNC) lathes, milling, chipping, grinding, etc., there is an ongoing need for coolant to be sprayed onto the workpiece and/or on the processing tool (hereinafter also referred to as the “processing spot”), to avoid overheating of and to lubricate the tool or the workpiece.
Various nozzles and hoses for delivering a coolant to a processing spot are known.
In many cases, coolant nozzles are fixed in position and orientation, and are aimed at delivering a coolant to a processing spot located in a known, fixed position.
There are also coolant delivery systems that offer some flexibility, allowing adjusting the direction of coolant jet emerging from the nozzle.
Coolant delivery conduits are rarely designed to withstand high pressures (e.g., of up to 120 atmospheres), which are also common in coolant delivery systems.